


Eye of the Storm

by Kimmy



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Gift Fic, Jace Wayland Feels, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Kidnapping, M/M, Marked and possible to skip, NOT BETWEEN SebJace, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: First Max gets kidnapped, then Kaelie makes a comeback and tries to make a move on Jace, and then Sebastian turns out to be a traitor... but in the end, Jace has been through enough storms to not allow any of it to take him down.Bad Things Happen Bingo, square: Chained to a bed, pairing: Jace/Sebastian Morgenstern.





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBee/gifts).



> Written as a part of BTHB for Bee and as a birthday present for her. Hope it's okay, darling!
> 
> Warning: attempted rape (not by Seb! It's Kaelie not taking rejection well), which is marked and possible to skip.

The moment he went to find Max and found his room empty, Jace got scared. 

Jace knew Max too well not to be. They all did. Their little brother was the worst of them all, most reckless and attention seeking. Max could sniff adventure from a mile away and follow it. And he was very much like Jace in that matter, except even  _ more so _ .

So Jace knew Max being gone would probably not end well.

But Max being gone when a gang of Downworld killers was out there, hunting Shadowhunters, cutting out their runes? When there were already victims from their Institute? And now, Max was gone, despite the fact Alec and Lydia limited movement in and out of the institute.

Jace was terrified.

He was out with Izzy and Sebastian, because Alec was the Head now, and even if it killed him, it meant he couldn’t just go out there, even to rescue his baby brother. And Alec trusted Jace and Izzy. Less so Sebastian, and Jace knew why, but he gave him benefit of the doubt for now, for Izzy and Jace’s sake.

Still, Sebastian was good. He was an brilliant fighter, and so far has proven his worth, brining Izzy to the Institute when she needed help, offering his advice in making the yin fen antidotum. Helping with missions.

Being cute.

Not now. Focus on mission.

Jace was terrified the moment he realized Max may be in danger. But when the reality sank in that Max really was kidnapped by the deruning gang, there was only a wave of cold calm going through him, years of training kicking in.

Find Max. Rescue Max. Be the soldier first, brother later.

Still, when they finally found Kealie’s hideout - his bloody ex, he couldn’t believe it - his first priority was Max. Rescue Max first. Kill the bitch later. He had Izzy and Sebastian. He took no time leaving everything else to them, instead focusing on untying Max and carrying him out.

When Izzy and Sebastian left, joining him where he stood a few streets away, cradling Max in his arms, and informed him Kaelie got away? He was pissed. But he couldn’t care less, as long as the little, trembling body on his chest was alive, breathing,  _ safe _ .

***

**Warning: The following scene includes attempted rape and some non-con kissing - however nothing actually happens. The ending is marked for those who wish to skip it.**

***

Jace woke up when someone slapped him, his mind vaguely registering it probably shouldn’t be something he was used to, but it was. He groaned softly, shaking his head and closing his eyes tightly, trying to block out the light, realizing everything felt like lead and cotton at once.

He had been drugged, hadn’t he?

Another slap came and slender fingers gripped his chin, twisting his face forcibly, his eyes flying open as he tried to move away and realized he couldn’t. He was lying on something soft. A bed.

The face offering him a cruel grin was Kealie’s.

Moving around to test his bindings he realized he was almost bare, just in boxer shorts, rusty chains tightly biting into his skin, circling his ankles and tying them to the ends of the bed, keeping his legs spread, making him feel more than uncomfortable.

His wrists were chained together and above his head. He tried to not show the way it affected him, but against his will, his breath caught in his throat.

It was too similar to the way he was tied on the ship…

“Kealie. Long time no see.”

He collected himself, focusing on finding a way out of the situation, and looked at the Seelie.

“Your friends messed up my place quite a bit, Jacey, so I had to improvise.” Her grin was simply terrifying. The calm voice with which she spoke sent chills down his spine. “Isn’t this nice, though? Almost like back at the loft… We never got around to tying you down back then.”

He rattled the chains out of pure spite, glaring at her, face dead serious.

“Well, we surely did this time. What do you want, Kaelie? What do you get out of killing innocent people?”

“You are anything but innocent.”

Her hand moved to his throat, uncomfortable pressure, but he kept speaking as long as he could.

“I don’t deny it, but those other people? They did nothing. They didn’t deserve to die. You kidnapped a  _ child _ .”

There was something feral, something no longer sane in her eyes, and it scared Jace.

“No Nephil is innocent. And I’m going to get rid of them all and free the Downworlders from their oppression. But first? First I will have my fun with you for what you did to me.”

What he did to her? Didn’t she break up with him? Jace wanted to say something else, to protest, but his words came out muffled as a ball gag was stuffed into his mouth, strapped tightly behind his head despite his squirming. Kaelie’s smile was positively poisonous and the kisses she started trailing down his torso felt worse than the slap did.

Jace tensed, flexing, wishing he could break the chains, closing his eyes, feeling sheer panic and desperation take over. He felt dirty, violated… Angel, please…

His eyes shot open in shock as her body suddenly fell on him like a deadweight and he realized there was warm, gooey liquid trickling down his skin. He looked down to see an arrow through her head and he let out a sigh of relief at the implication. Efficient as always, Alec moved her dead body to the side, quickly focusing on Jace’s wrists first, probably noticing the bloody wrists, and gently taking off the gag before moving on to his ankles. 

“Breathe in. Careful. It’s gonna be alright, she’s gone now, you’re safe.” He kept muttering reassuring words all the time, helping Jace calm down.

“The area is clear. Izzy is collecting the evidence.” 

Sebastian entered the room, noticing Jace on the bed, sitting curled on himself while Alec was working on his last ankle, the chain proving resistant. 

“Tied to a bed? Hmmm.” Jace should have scoffed at the tone, but instead he found himself strangely glad that the other blonde was in the room. “Gotta give her that, psychotic bitch or not, she had good taste.” And despite Alec’s glare, Jace couldn’t help but answer with a small smile.

And when Sebastian took off his coat, putting it on Jace’s shoulders? That was definitely  _ not _ a blush covering his cheeks.

***

**End of non-con.**

***

The blushing started happening more often. Jace  _ loathed _ it. He had no idea why it kept happening and by the Angel, had Sebastian always been so pretty? This was worrisome. 

This wasn’t going to a club and picking someone up.

This wasn’t… why was this supposed to be different? Jace was nothing if not adaptable. So okay, maybe he hadn’t had much experience with actual relationships, but asking someone for a date shouldn’t be weird.

Especially not when that someone was a… friend?

What even was Sebastian, though?

Sebastian was a mystery. Sebastian was smooth words, seductive accent and shiny, golden hair. In a way, he was so similar to Jace, well built, blonde, tall and lean, and yet he was so much more beautiful, almost ethereal, it captivated Jace more than some Seelie’s magic did.

Sebastian appeared out of nowhere, from short, half-forgotten stories Aline mentioned in passing, from dark alleys, helping Isabelle, supporting their teams when they were short on men, sharing knowledge just when they needed it.

He was perfect.

Okay, maybe he was a bit too perfect.

He was just another Nephilim, it’s not like there was anything to be afraid of.

(Except for ruining his family reputation, now that he had family. And the judgement from his colleagues, not that he wasn’t judged hard for being himself already. And… so maybe there were some things to be afraid of. But they never seemed to matter before.)

Sebastian helped them safely transfer Valentine for his execution, Sebastian brought Izzy back when they had no idea she needed help, he stood by Jace’s and Alec’s side when they fought to keep the Institute. 

He was a Shadowhunter from London. He was an intelligent, suave guy. Trustworthy, tall, loyal and supporting, with on point, sharp, sometimes dark sort of humor.

There was absolutely no reason for Jace  _ not _ to ask Sebastian out. Sure, they were co-workers, which meant if they didn’t work out, it could potentially make things awkward, but then again, Jace was above it, and he somehow couldn’t imagine Sebastian acting weird about a potential break up either.

So Jace was going to act. He was a warrior, he would never back out of a fight. He was brave. He could face demons, so why not his crush? Putting on the tightest jeans he had and a simple light blue t-shirt (it wasn’t black, so it counted as fancy), he turned to walk out and search for Sebastian.

Ever since the war had ended and they had achieved peace with the Downworlders, they had more people in the field and less demons to deal with, so things were calmer. Jace now had days off, and it was honestly bizzarre.

He did not, obviously, spend the day off stressing about asking Sebastian out and begging Izzy for advice. He was glad Alec at least was too busy to find out and roll his eyes at him. (Not that Alec didn’t know. The conversation about Jace having a crush on  _ a boy _ was the most awkward between the parabatai in a while.) Max though? Max was unfortunately around to tease and torment his brother. 

He did not also spend the day daydreaming about Sebastian’s eyes and smile, about the day he told Sebastian about Valentine’s lessons and played piano for him, about the times Sebastian dragged him to rest when Jace stayed up late, exhausted but determined. He did not get distracted by the thought of the beautifully pale complexion and piercing gaze.

_ Knock knock _ .

He would just ask. It was simple. He needed to stop being nervous, it was truly atrocious and unbecoming. Sebastian would open the door and he would ask--

“Hey.”

How dare he be so pretty? Jace shook himself out of his stupor, blushing when he realized he was staring.

“Erm. Yeah, hey. I was… I actually wanted to ask…” It was a mission. Just another mission, right? “Hey, I was wondering if you’d be a up for a dinner with me?”

He put on his most charming smile, suddenly feeling more confident. He was surprised to see mild confusion on Sebastian's face. 

“Erm… As in...? I mean, I already ate, unless you mean like…”

“A date.” He put all the cards on the table. “I mean a date.”

Sebastian smiled.

***

That morning Jace woke up in Sebastian's (theirs? It’s been a few weeks since he last slept alone) bed, alone, because of the blasting sirens of a red alarm, trying not to think of it as a metaphor for his life. That became increasingly harder as the day continued on a wild hunt after a traitor, with the bonus of Sebastian being weird.

And when by the afternoon it turned out  _ Sebastian _ was the traitor?

But of course.

“Jace, come with me.”

“You’re holding my sister at knifepoint. Forgive me if I’m less than willing.”

“Not what it seemed last night.”

“Not what it seemed for the last few months.”

Jace’s heart was… breaking, and he hated it. He imagined their relationship ending disastrously in a lot of ways, but never thought Sebastian would betray him. (Maybe he should have, he thought. Maybe he was just a fool.)

There was something like hesitation in those familiar eyes, suddenly stranger eyes. It made Jace think maybe it’s still the same Sebastian, even if Jace had never known him at all.

“Sebastian, please…”

“I can’t.”

But then Sebastian let Clary go, and disappeared through a portal alone, and Jace tried not to think he was going to miss him. 

Maybe the true traitor was his heart.

***

For the second time in as many months, Jace wakes up tied to a bed. That’s probably not a good sign, and neither is it something he should get used to, but he can’t help but let out a sigh that’s half annoyed and feel less scared than he should be. 

His hands are tied apart this time, spread on both sides of the headboard. His legs are free and he’s not gagged. The ropes tying him feel silky and soft, and the bed is comfortable. He doesn’t want to open his eyes.

He does it anyway.

_ Someone _ is sitting in the corner, watching like a hawk, probably already aware Jace is awake. Not someone. Him. They had the same training, they have the same instincts, same skills. Maybe in some ways, his are even superior.

He doesn’t say a word, even as Jace looks straight at him.

He still doesn’t know what’s happening. What’s his plan, why didn’t he take Jace earlier, why now, why take Jace at all. He starts to suspect there may not be a plan at all and he wonders if he planned things long before. 

Before the war ended. Before they killed Valentine. Before they started working together at the Institute. Before he got to know them. 

Before Jace.

“Hey, beautiful, when you talked about tying me to a bed I imagined a bit different circumstances.”

He tries for cocky, charming, unmoved. Shakes his hand a bit in the restraint, as if asking to be freed. He’s just met with a frown, empty gaze suddenly zooming on the tied hand, still silent. Jace sighs.

“Sebastian.”

He doesn’t answer but he turns his gaze away, standing up, approaching Jace with fast, calculated steps, a man on a mission. Jace realizes he should probably be somewhat more apprehensive, he should be more aware of how dangerous Sebastian is, but he cannot bring himself to care.

When Sebastian unties him, he grins internally, knowing he was right. His boyfriend/ex/something stands in front of him as Jace rubs his wrists and keeps lounging on the bed.

Truth is, maybe in a way he is scared, and just not ready to admit it to himself. He of all people knows better than to underestimate Sebastian. He of all people knows how dangerous he is, how terrifying.

But he still cannot bring himself to condemn him.

“I have a plan.”

The words are… determined. Loud. Assuring. A bit too assuring, as if Sebastian was trying to convince himself as well as Jace. He’s lost. Jace knows he is. He was not expecting the world to be like this, the people at the Institute…

He wasn’t expecting Jace for sure.

It’s alright.

Jace wasn’t expecting Sebastian either.

Maybe Sebastian doesn’t have a plan. Maybe he has a plan. Maybe he has some vague objective. Maybe he just doesn’t know what’s his next step. 

Whatever it is, Sebastian decided he wants Jace with him for it, and that’s what matters. That Jace will be there. Ready to fight, be it against him to by his side. Ready to step in when necessary.

(If. If necessary.)

Outside, the splashing water and sounds of vaporetto mix with steady chatter of the night. It’s hot, humid, and perfect. Jace smiles, thinking what a perfect city Sebastian had chosen. Pretty romantic for world domination planning. 

“Come on.”

Sebastian sighs but his eyes soften, and he allows Jace to drag him down to lie beside him. He leans in with certainty, and Jace can’t help but smile into the kiss.

He can figure out what’s going on later.

For now, all that mattered that he was there. That it was still him and Sebastian. That Sebastian took him with him. That whatever was going on, they were in it  _ together _ .


End file.
